


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Banter, Begging, Body Horror, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Teasing, not sure if i should tag this as necrophilia bc one of them is undead, prompt: weird sex, so u make the call, written for the banned together bingo event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: Anyone who wouldn't want Cleo's mouth on them just because she's a zombie is a moron, Joe decides.Written for the Banned Together Bingo event. Prompt: Wierd Sex
Relationships: Joe Hills/ ZombieCleo, ZombieCleo/ Joe Hills, cleo/ joe, jleo, joe / cleo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106
Collections: Banned Togethe Bingo Recovery, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: sex between a human and a zombie, with an emphasis on the ways in which the zombie is not alive. Additionally, insults, including sexist insults, as dirty talk. Other trigger warnings are in the tags.

Cleo was only warm where Joe had been touching her. Admittedly, that was about half her body, but if he leaned his head against her shoulder he could just barely feel her cheek. He hadn’t been touching her there, so it was cold. No, cold seemed too negative. She was cool, like the flip side of a pillow. Yeah, that fit better. He scooted closer to her, already feeling a little more of his warmth leave him as he pressed their thighs together. 

Cleo glanced away from the television to look at him. “What, you want some of the popcorn?”

“No,” Joe said. “Just wanted to be closer to you.” He nuzzled against her, his eyelids drooping.

Cleo smirked at him. “A little clingy tonight, aren’t we?”

“Why must you be so cruel to me,” Joe deadpanned. “All I ever did was love you and you deny me my human right to cuddles?”

“Cuddles aren’t a human right,” Cleo protested. She scooted closer anyway and put her arm around Joe’s shoulder.

“Actually, they are, at least in the United States. Says so right in the constitution.”

“That doesn’t seem right,” Cleo said, “But I don’t know enough about America to dispute it.”

“So you admit defeat!” Joe crowed triumphantly. He suddenly launched himself at Cleo in a tackle hug. She fell backward, laughing, letting him land on top of her.

“I’ll never surrender!” Cleo shouted, making a show of kicking at him but really just wrapping her legs around him. Still giggling, she planted a kiss on his lips.

“Who’s clingy now?” Joe asked before kissing back. He lay down on top of her and nibbled at her bottom lip before allowing her to speak again.

“Yeah, still you,” Cleo said breathlessly. She reached for the remote, squirming a little under Joe when she couldn’t quite grab it. He lifted himself up on his elbows, and she grabbed the device, turning off the movie they’d been watching. “I don’t think we’ll be paying attention to that anymore.”

“No, probably not,” Joe said. He kissed her again, and she rolled her body up against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her cheek wasn’t cool anymore, warmed up by the closeness of a warm-blooded person. Joe paused to pepper her jaw with kisses, warming those too. Cleo sighed happily, her breath cold against his face. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she said, tilting her head to meet his lips again. She deepened the kiss, and Joe settled comfortably on top of her. One of Cleo’s icy hands tangled in his hair, the other clutched at his back. Joe shut his eyes. This was honestly more than he would have hoped for. Cleo was not a very tactile person- he’d seen her literally shove away people who got too close. When they’d started dating, he’d known not to reach for her hand first, and it had still taken her a while to bridge the gap. Now, he got to cuddle her and make out with her like it was nothing, the difference in temperature between their bodies slowly evening out.

Cleo got even livelier as she warmed up, if such a thing was possible. “Joe,” she said softly as they broke apart to take a few gasping breaths. He pulled back a little, concerned.

“You want to stop?” he guessed. 

Cleo smirked a little. “Au contraire,” she said. “I want to take this further.” 

“Oh,” Joe said. Cleo’s brow furrowed. It took Joe a few more seconds before he realized why she was confused, and what she had meant. “Oh!”

“We don’t have to. Obviously,” Cleo said. She couldn’t blush, but Joe could tell she wanted to by the way she glanced away and cringed into the sofa.

“No! No,” Joe said hastily. “I know we don’t have to. I want to, though. Um, take this further, I mean.” Unlike his girlfriend, Joe very much could blush, a skill that he demonstrated very effectively. Cleo chuckled, but Joe couldn’t miss the hint of relief on her face. 

“Right then,” she said, scooting back on the sofa. She grinned wolfishly at him and puffed out her chest. “I think we’re wearing too many clothes.”

Without hesitation, Joe sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He grabbed his glasses before they fell off completely and tugged his shirt off the rest of the way. He practically threw it across the room in his excitement. 

Cleo was looking at him with a combination of amusement and arousal, although admittedly more of the former. “Clingy,” she teased, staring unabashedly.

“How dare you,” Joe said. “You said I was wearing too many clothes, yet you cruelly mock me when I remove them?”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re clingy.” 

“Would you prefer that I was a heartless monster, completely unreceptive to the needs and wants of my girlfriend?”

Cleo rolled her eyes. “Now that you mention it, maybe its better that you’re a little clingy. Now take off my shirt already.”

Joe could have gotten back at Cleo and called her bossy, but he didn’t want to. He pulled her pajama top up slowly so he didn’t irritate the exposed flesh and bone around her bite, but once he was safely past that point he pulled it off quickly. She was not wearing anything under it. Joe could feel himself staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He at least had the decency to back up so his growing erection didn’t jab into her thigh too uncomfortably.

“Are you alright?” Cleo asked, a hint of a snicker in her voice.

“Yeah,” Joe mumbled. With some effort, he dragged his gaze away from her chest to make eye contact with her. She kissed him again, softly, but the touch sent shivers through his body. He almost couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. He’d lost a lot of his finesse, his motions more instinctual than calculated to make Cleo feel as good as possible, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

Joe was sure Cleo would call him clingy again when he broke the kiss to nip at her neck, but the only sound that left her mouth was a soft moan. She met his eyes with an intense expression Joe didn’t recognize.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, don’t stop,” she chided. Joe dipped his head back down again, this time sucking at her collarbone. Her cool skin was a relief against his face, which had apparently fulfilled its life’s dream of becoming a furnace. He didn’t even let himself think about how his face was essentially sandwiched between her tits- he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else if he did, and he wanted more than anything to get this right. 

“Can I do this?” he asked, trailing soft kisses down Cleo’s chest.

“Oh, yeah.” Cleo leaned back, her hips bucking slightly as Joe kissed closer to the waistband of her sweatpants. Joe kissed her belly button and shuffled back to pass over the dead tissue around her bite- it was sensitive, and not in a good way. He looked down, swallowing his nerves as Cleo spread her legs slightly. Holy shit, was he actually going to do this? Her thighs pressed in on him. The thick fabric of her pants wasn’t revealing in the slightest, yet he felt like he could see everything. He could certainly imagine everything. He swallowed again before he got drool all over her pants.

Joe looked up at her, and the right words barely came to his mind. “Please?” was all he could manage to say. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom before we get any further.” Cleo literally grabbed Joe’s arm and pulled him towards the door, knocking over the forlorn bowl of half-finished popcorn. That could be a problem for tomorrow Joe, he decided. Cleo ran ahead of him, and Joe followed behind as closely as he could. 

Cleo’s bedroom didn’t have any windows- the sun didn’t burn her, but she didn’t exactly like it either. The only light came from a lamp and a string of lights taped loosely around the ceiling of her room, which she was turning on. The many small bulbs flickered to life. Cleo turned around, her red hair illuminated from behind by holy light.

“You ready?” she asked.

Joe literally fell to his knees before her. He flinched as he hit the floor, but he could hardly care when Cleo was there, looking so perfect. She was radiant. She was divine. She was… obviously expecting an answer to her question. “So ready,” he breathed. Cleo hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her pants, and suddenly Joe couldn’t think. She seemed to take them off in slow motion, bending gracefully at the hips before sitting down on a well-placed towel on her bed to take them off the rest of the way.

“You’re beautiful,” Joe blurted. Cleo glanced up at him, tossing the last of her clothes into the corner of her room. She chuckled, resting her forearms on her thighs.

“You’re sweet,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “Now c’mere.”

Joe crawled forward on his hands and knees, nuzzling against Cleo’s bare thigh. She leaned back, smirking at him before spreading her legs. Oh. Oh wow. He could tell how wet she was just by looking, without even having to spread her apart further. Cleo’s hand pressed gently on the back of Joe’s head, and he leaned in to press worshipful kisses between her legs. She groaned softly, and Joe dipped his tongue into her slit. Maybe it was just because he loved her so much, but Joe could swear Cleo tasted amazing. He pressed his face in further, her cold thighs squeezing ears.

“A little higher,” Cleo said. Joe obliged, finding her clit and dragging his tongue against it. Cleo whined. Her previously gentle pressure on his head turned into a tight grip on his hair, and she pushed his head down, spreading her legs further. A bolt of pleasure struck Joe’s core, and he licked Cleo in the same spot over and over. He was starting to drool, his and Cleo’s fluids both dripping onto the towel, but Joe honestly couldn’t care less. He was making her feel so good, and that brought him a more intense kind of pleasure than he could ever make himself feel.

“Yeah, just like that,” Cleo moaned. She lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders and then, much to Joe’s disappointment, let go of his hair. He gazed up at her through skewed glasses, and silently begged for the return of her contact. Instead, Cleo plucked off his lenses and set them carefully on the bed. Joe whimpered. He swirled his tongue around her clit. Maybe if he did well, she would pull his hair again.

Cleo wasn’t moaning words anymore- just shouts and whimpers of pleasure. She was bucking her hips up slightly against Joe’s face too, which was really nice. He reluctantly pulled back, catching his breath.

“Why’d you stop?” Cleo whined. 

Joe looked up at her, still panting. “Can I finger you?” Joe said.

“Yes, now keep going!” Cleo had hardly opened her legs before Joe had buried his face between them again, licking her dutifully. He reached one hand up and found her entrance, pushing a finger into her without any resistance. Cleo bucked her hips and, oh, she grabbed him by the hair again! Joe moaned, his hips rocking against nothing. He added another finger, his motions growing sloppier as Cleo’s whines grew more desperate.

“Joey,” she said, tugging his head up to look at her. Joe couldn’t do that without his glasses, but the subtle sting on his scalp was… really nice. His cock twitched in his pants, and he felt like his legs were about to collapse from under him. He grabbed Cleo’s waist with his free hand to steady himself. “Joey, just like that, don’t stop!” Cleo gasped. Joe wouldn’t dream of stopping. He did his best to mimic exactly the movement that had made her scream. “Oh fuck!” she yelled, her hips jerking sloppily against his face. Cold liquid covered Joe’s hand as Cleo yanked his head even closer to her. He moaned, licking her through her orgasm.

Eventually, Cleo pushed him away. Joe sat down, his knees smarting from kneeling so long. He felt pleasantly sick, the arousal building in his belly to something more like nausea. Without really thinking, Joe put his fingers in his mouth and sucked Cleo’s cum off them before wiping his hand on his pants. 

“Was that- was I any good?” he said, just in case.

“So, so good,” Cleo said. She lay back on the bed with a thump. “Just give me a few minutes, alright?”

“Alright.” Joe leaned his head against the bed frame. The formerly loose pants he’d been wearing were now painfully tight, and he slid them off his hips with one shaky hand. Even the small brush of fabric on his dick was enough to make him moan softly.

“You don’t have to stay down there, you know,” Cleo said. “C’mon, get on up here.” Joe staggered to his feet and sat heavily on the bed. Cleo reached under him just before he collapsed, placing his glasses back on his face. “Whoa there, tiger. You don’t wanna sit on those.”

“Thanks.” Joe blinked, adjusting his glasses. 

Cleo was sitting up, keeping her composure much better than him despite her recent orgasm. She looked him up and down and wolf-whistled. “Damn, you must have really enjoyed that.”

Joe grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I did.”

Cleo cupped Joe’s face, turning him to look at her. “And how’d you like me to return the favor?”

Joe, if possible, blushed even harder than he already was. “I would also really enjoy that.” Cleo kissed him softly, her other hand brushing down his chest. Before she even got anywhere near his erection, her touches were intoxicatingly pleasurable. Joe bucked his hips, moaning against her mouth. 

Cleo slid her hand a little lower. “Are you going to say please?” she teased.

“Yes!” Joe yelped. “Yes, please! Please!” He kissed her more fervently, gripping her waist with both hands. “Please, I won’t even thrust into your mouth or anything-“

Cleo kissed Joe deeply before pushing him away. “Alright, let me take care of you,” she purred, sinking to her knees.

“Okay,” Joe stammered. He could feel her chilly breath on his thighs, and his cock twitched. She peppered kisses low on his thighs, slowly moving up before beginning to lick the base of his cock. After being riled up all evening, the simple touch was almost painful. “Okay. Okay,” Joe whimpered, and Cleo suddenly took the tip in her mouth. “Oh, fuck!”

The inside of Cleo’s mouth was colder than her outside. It felt weird, but that was easily overshadowed by the blinding pleasure. He quickly broke his promise not to thrust into her mouth, and Cleo obligingly took him deeper. He shivered, both from pleasure and cold. 

Suddenly, the feeling stopped. “Are you alright?” Cleo asked.

Joe groaned. “Uh-huh,” he said stupidly. “Don’t stop. Do you want me to beg again? I can beg.”

“You certainly can,” Cleo said, grinning. “But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

She took him back in her mouth. “Please,” Joe whispered softly. “Yes, please, don’t stop-“ he broke off in a moan as Cleo swallowed around him. He collapsed back on the bed, his mind numb with pleasure. Joe still had enough of his wits about him to clap a hand to his mouth before he could get loud enough to irritate the neighbors, though. It didn’t do much to muffle the sound, but it was something. 

Cleo pulled back, wrapping her hand around Joe while she caught her breath. “Aww, you’re so needy.”

Joe groaned, bucking his hips up into her hand. “For you,” he assured her. “Just you. You’re so good.” Cleo licked him from base to tip, and Joe momentarily forgot what words were. “I can say please again,” he managed. All the blood in his body going to his dick, and he was pretty sure he was crying, but all Joe could think about was how nice it felt to have Cleo’s mouth on him. “Please don’t stop,” he choked out again.

Cleo had mercy on him, taking all of him in one go, and Joe blearily wondered how the hell she was so good at this. Maybe she’d lost her gag reflex when she’d turned into a zombie. Maybe she’d practiced. Or maybe Joe was just a desperate bitch. Yeah, he thought, he was probably a desperate bitch.

For some reason, Joe really liked that thought. He gasped in pleasure as a deeper pang joined the already amazing feeling of Cleo’s mouth on him. “Oh, Cleo,” he moaned, one hand pressing on the back of her head. “I’m gonna come!” The words felt filthy in his mouth, warped by desperate moans and gasping breath, but he didn’t hate them at all. He wanted Cleo to know how desperate he was for her, how easily she’d taken him apart. As he sloppily thrust into her mouth, words describing himself flooded his mind. Needy, clingy, desperate, pathetic- he cherished them all as pleasure crashed into him, knocking him back onto the bed in a haze of happiness.

At some point later, Joe remembered that the world existed. He tried to sit up, but a combination of pain and pleasure still lingered in his abdomen. He slumped back against the bed, choosing instead to drag himself to where Cleo was now sitting.

“There you are,” she said, lying down beside him and stroking his head. “You feeling alright?”

Joe leaned into the touch. “Yeah,” he said, his voice hoarse from moaning. “You’re magic, Cleo.”

She rolled her eyes. “I am not magic.”

“You’re close enough.” Joe locked eyes with her. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“Stop lying,” she teased.

“I’m not.” Cleo lay down, and Joe crawled up beside her, nuzzling into the crook of her arm. He pulled a blanket over them, leaving a small fold between them to insulate his skin from the chill of her body. He couldn’t bear, though, to move his head from where it rested on her chest.

“You know, I’ve never gone that far with a guy before,” Cleo said, breaking the silence.

“Oh,” Joe said.

“Or a girl, for that matter,” Cleo continued. “You know, they’d humor me for a while, maybe a few dates, but I never got invited home. I certainly didn’t get to third base. Nobody trusts a zombie not to bite.”

She sighed. Joe ran his hand through her thick red hair, propping himself up to look her in the eyes. He wanted to think he didn’t understand why anyone would pass up the opportunity to sleep with Cleo, but unfortunately, he did. He knew how senseless people could be when they were hateful. “Cleo,” he said, very sincerely, “I’d trust you with my life, not just my dick.”

There was a pause, and then Cleo burst out laughing. “What? I would!” Joe protested, but Cleo just giggled harder. 

“Dammit, Joe, I was trying to have a sad moment!” Cleo said. She kissed him, and he could feel the grin on her face.

“I regret nothing,” Joe said. His eyelids were starting to droop. “We should probably get our pajamas before we fall asleep.”

“Probably.” Cleo didn’t move. She slung an arm lazily over Joe’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Enough of his heat had transferred to her that she was warm and toasty. 

“I’m gonna grab mine,” Joe said, without making the slightest attempt to pull away. Ah well, sleeping naked wouldn’t kill him. And besides, he couldn’t move now, with Cleo lying on him, smiling gently, soundly asleep. I have to be the luckiest guy in the universe, Joe thought. Then, he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
